


Everybody Loves A Clown- Part 2

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the second part of season 2 episode 2.





	Everybody Loves A Clown- Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the second part of season 2 episode 2.

Seeing Dean drive any other car that wasn’t the Impala was amusing. The only car that Bobby had working was a beat-up, poorly maintained minivan. You offered to drive her but Dean was persistent that he drive.

The minivan couldn’t go as fast as the Impala but it got you to where you needed to go. You looked at the deserted Roadhouse in front of you. You frowned and got out, looking at your surroundings. The place was kind of far away from everything but maybe that was the whole point.

“You guys go ahead; I’m going to get the stuff out of the van.” You said. If this Ellen chick was really here, then she might have information on this demon. You had files of everything you knew about the yellow-eyed demon and you hoped she would be able to help like she said.

Sam and Dean have been in there for a while. You grabbed the files and walked inside, gasping at what you saw. Dean was held at gun point by a young blonde woman with a rifle and Sam was held up at gun point by an older woman with a hand gun.

“Sam, Dean, what the hell is going on here?” You didn’t want to move because you didn’t want either women to shoot you.

“Sam and Dean? As in Winchester?” The older woman asked.

“Yeah.” Sam said, not understanding what was going on.

“Son of a bitch.” She muttered.

“Mom, you know these guys?” The blonde asked.

“Yeah, I think these are John Winchester’s boys,” She laughed as she lowered the gun. “Hey, I’m Ellen. This is my daughter Jo.” Jo lowered her gun and smiled at Dean.

“You’re not going to hit me again, are you?” Dean asked, holding his nose. She didn’t say anything but Ellen handed Dean a small towel filled with ice. You walked closer to them and smiled at Jo.

“I’m Y/N, Dean’s girlfriend.” Jo smiled at you and Ellen turned to you.

“John mentioned you before. It’s good to finally meet you.” Ellen shook your hand and you smiled.

“So, you called our dad, said you could help. Help with what?” Dean asked, getting straight to the point.

“Well, the demon, of course. I heard he was closing in on it.” She let go of your hand and leaned against the bar.

“What, was there an article in the Demon Hunters Quarterly that I missed? I mean, who are you? How do you know about all this?”

“Hey, I just run a saloon. But hunters have been known to pass through now and again. Including your dad, a long time ago. John was like family once.” Ellen said with a small smile.

“Oh yeah? How come he never mentioned you before?” Dean asked, giving her a side glance.

“You’d have to ask him that.” Ellen shrugged. Yeah, if only you could.

“So, why exactly do we need your help?” Dean asked, in a rude tone. You were sure he didn’t mean it like that.

“Hey, don’t do me any favors. Look, if you don’t want my help, fine. Don’t let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn’t have sent you if…” She suddenly became quiet as she looked between the three of her guests.

“He didn’t send you. He’s alright, isn’t he?” Ellen asked.

“No. No, he isn’t. It was the demon, we think. It, um, it just got him before he got it, I guess.” Sam intervened.

“I’m so sorry.” She became grim.

“It’s okay, we’re alright.” Dean said, shutting himself off in front of the strangers.

“Really? I know how close you and your dad were.” She sighed.

“Ellen, it’s okay. If you could help though, we could really use it.” You said, steering her away from Dean.

“Well, we can’t. But Ash will. Ash!” Ellen called out and for the first time since entering, you noticed the man passed out on one of the tables. He shot up and grumbled, looking around.

“What? It closing time?” Ash grumbled.

“That’s Ash?” You asked, not believing your eyes.

“Mm-hmm. He’s a genius.” Jo said, smiling.

“Alright, Ash, would you look at this please?” You walked to the bar and sat down, putting the folder on the bar. Jo walked around the counter and got some glasses, pouring water in them. Dean stood behind you, his hands on your shoulders and Ash made his way over to you, taking a seat next to you. Sam sat next to you and Ellen stood back, watching.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me, this guy’s no genius. He’s a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie.” Dean scoffed, massaging your shoulders lightly.

“I like you.” Ash grinned, looking at Dean.

“Just give him a chance.” Jo said, handing out the glasses of water.

“Alright. This stuff is about a year’s worth of our dad’s work, so uh, let’s see what you make of it.” Dean said, looking at Ash. Ash opened the folder and flipped through the pages, nodding every once in a while.

“Come on, this crap ain’t real. There ain’t nobody can track a demon like this.” Ash said when he finished.

“Our dad could.” Sam said, looking at him.

“There are non-parametric, statistical overviews, prospects and correlations, I mean, damn! They’re signs. Omens. Uh, if you can track them, you can track this demon. You know, like crop failures, electrical storms… You ever been struck by lightning? It ain’t fun.”

“Can you track it or not?” You asked.

“Yeah, with this, I think so. But it’s gonna take time, uh, give me… fifty one hours.” Ash took the folder and walked to the back of the bar where extra rooms were.

“I dig the haircut.” Dean said to Ash.

“All business up front, party in the back.” Ash grinned, disappearing. Jo walked past you and Dean and you got up, deciding to follow her. Sam and Dean stayed to talk with Ellen.

“How did your mom get into this stuff?” You asked, sitting by the window with her.

“From my dad. He was a hunter. He passed away.” She nodded, looking at you.,

“I’m sorry.” You said, biting your lip.

“It was a long time ago. I was just a kid. Sorry to hear about John.”

“He was like my father. My mother died by a demon when I was a kid and John took me in. He raised me like his own. I just miss him, I guess.” You sighed, looking down.

“It gets better. Well, easier, I should say. I miss my dad too but I’m glad I’m not crying every night anymore.” She chuckled humorlessly.

“Same about my mom.” You smiled, looking up at her.

“Do you want my number? I figured if Ash is helping you with the demon, you might need it. My mom doesn’t always answer her phone and she doesn’t like to text.” Jo said, laughing.

“Sure, put it in.” You took out your phone and handed it to her. She entered it and sent herself a message so that she would have yours.

“Y/N, come here, check this out.” Sam said. You smiled at Jo and got up, walking over to the brothers.

“What’s up?”  

“A few murders, not far from here, that Ellen caught wind of. Looks to me like there might be a hunt.” You looked at Dean who nodded to you.

“Okay, let’s go then. It was nice meeting you Ellen.” You smiled.

“You two sweetie! Don’t be a stranger, you hear?” She smiled.

“Bye Jo.” You looked at the young blonde and she smiled, waving at you. You left with the Winchesters back to the shitty minivan.

It was already nighttime and you were still on the road. It was raining hard and you were glad that his van had most of its parts working. Especially the windshield wipers. Sam was in the passenger’s seat and you were in the back.

Sam was reading the file that Ellen gave him and you couldn’t help but laugh at what he read.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me. A killer clown?” You asked, looking at Sam in shock.

“Yeah. He left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents. Ripped them to pieces, actually.” Sam was always afraid of clowns. You knew this case had to be tough for him.

“So how do you know we’re not dealing with some psycho carnie in a clown suit?” Dean asked, focus on driving.

“Well, the cops have no viable leads, and all the employees were tearing down shop. Alibis all around. Plus, this girl said she saw a clown vanish into thin air. Cops are saying trauma, of course.”

“Well, I know what you’re thinking, Sam. Why did it have to be clowns?” Dean smirked, teasing his brother.

“Oh, give me a break.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Awe, Sammy, want me to hold your hand if you get scared?” You smirked.

“Fuck off, both of you.” Sam scoffed. You laughed along with Dean. You were glad they were getting things off their minds about John for a while.

“Come on, Sam, we’re just teasing you.” You said, leaning back.

“Well, at least I’m not afraid of flying.” Sam muttered.

“Oh, shots fired.” You giggled.

“Hey, planes crash!” Dean tried to defend himself.

“Apparently, clowns kill!” Sam defended himself.

“So, these murders, they ever happen before?” You asked Sam.

“Uh, according to the file, 1981, the Bunker Brothers Circus, same M.O. It happened three times, three different locales.”

“That weird. If it’s a spirit, it’s usually bound to a specific location. Unless there is a cursed object that travels with the carnival. Then that would be more difficult because cursed objects can be just about anything.

“Great. Paranormal scavenger hunt.” Sam said.

“This case _was_ your idea. You were awfully quick to jump on this job. Why is that?” Dean asked, looking at his brother.

“Does it matter? This is a job and it’s what we do.”

“It’s just… not like you, that’s all. I thought you were hell-bent for leather on the demon hunt.” Dean looked back at the road.

“I don’t know, I just think, this job, it’s what Dad would have wanted us to do.”

“Look, it’s nice to busy yourself. You would be surprised how much a break would help. Consider this a break from your dad.” You said softly, not wanting to cause a fight.

“Yeah, maybe.” Dean said, not speaking for the rest of the ride there.


End file.
